Teen Titans Shorts
by pnew106s
Summary: Stories that involve the Teen Titans, most set after the Judas Contract. Some are graphic and sexual, not for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

Raven's Dilemma: Part 1

Raven, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl and Blue Beatle were out at the local mall, but not as hero's, it was just a normal day where the four teenagers were wandering around the huge building. Raven was along because one of the stores had a massive selection of books. She adored books and knowledge. Staying together more out of curtesy then interest, the others looked along the bookshelves for something that might interest them. To Raven's surprise and delight, Garfield alias Beast Boy was looking at a complete index of animals. But the one that made her smile was the one that he had placed in his basket after he read several pages, attempting to hide it from her and the others. She had seen the title and she felt shocked. "Theories of Scientific Accomplishments". Watching him he put the other animal book on top of the other. She smiled slightly and wondered why he would hide that he was more intelligent then he tried to portray. She had teased him several times that he said or did some really stupid things and here he was taking a book that showed that he did have some intellect. Glancing around Gar then made his way over to another bookshelf. Wonder Girl alias Donna Troy and Blue Beatle alias Jaime Reyes were over at one side looking at the magazines. Raven shook her head, but her interest returned to Gar. She watched as he picked up another book, this one was something that Raven herself would be interested in. "The History of Ancient Mysticism." This one Gar put on the bottom of the others and then removed his jacket and placed it inside the basket. He then went to the cashier and paid for the three books. Raven continued to observe him secretly from behind one of the other Bookshelves. Her curiosity was peaked when he handed the History book to the Cashier and had it wrapped. That was when she felt the sudden sexual urge towards him. Denying it she shook her head, not understanding she returned looking for some of the other books that she wanted to find.

As they were about to leave the mall, there was a loud sound of destruction from the southern end of the Mall. People began to rush by and the four teens knew something was amiss. Each removed or changed and went towards the sounds. When Raven saw the villain she almost sneered. Cinderblock was trying to rip an armored car door off and had not seen the four-teenage hero's yet. Gar took the lead, turning into a Wooly Mammoth. He ran full tilt into Cinderblock, knocking him away from the armored car. Cinderblock retaliated and lifted Gar up, then threw him towards a local bakery. As he soared through the air Gar turned into a seal turtle so that he would strike shell first into the window and not cause a lot of damage. Raven quickly used her powers to move the guards out of the combat zone. While Jaime fired a subsonic blast that sent Cinderblock to his knees, putting his massive hands over his ears and wailed in pain. At the same moment Donna flew up to him and punched him hard. The rock- hard villain dropped unconscious. While the two were securing Cinderblock, Raven went to check on Gar. He came out covered in pink and white frosting and flung some of it onto the floor. Raven could not help herself as she giggled at him. Putting her hand over her mouth so no one saw her laugh at his predicament.

"Yuck, I feel sticky like bubble gum on the bottom of a shoe." Gar protested as he tried to wipe the frosting off himself. Grumbling as he flung the white and pink material off him.

"Yes, but you look delicious." Raven said as she realized that she had said that out loud. Feeling her face become warm she turned and threw her hood up.

"What?" Gar stammered out, stunned that Raven would say something like that. Forgetting about the sticky confection that covered him almost completely.

"Nothing." Raven then floated up into the air. "I am going back to the tower." She stated and left leaving a very confused Gar to watch her soar off.

Raven floated to a nearby cliff face that overlooked the Titan's Tower. This was one of her favorite places, mainly because of the solitude. She still could not believe she said what she said out loud. Floating in a Meditative state with her ankles crossed. She looked out onto the water. She could not understand. Yes, she liked Gar but she would never admit it or say anything like she did to him. Several weeks ago, she had felt the initial feelings of jealousy when he had professed an interest in Terra. Before Terra; Gar would flirt with her, try to spend time with her and at times annoy her. Well that was what she told others and him, that he annoyed her. The truth was she liked it. Exhaling she had to admit to herself, she liked Gar. Not just as a friend she was attracted to him. Closing her eyes, she began to imagine. That was when things went wrong. Her thoughts went to what it would feel like to kiss and hold him and wondered what it would be like to take him to bed and… her eyes flew open. "No." She said loudly. "By Azerath what is wrong with me?" She asked herself. Returning to the tower she went to her room. It was getting dark and she felt suddenly tired. Taking off her cloak she then dressed for bed, wearing light blue pajama pants and a T-shirt. Slipping under the covers it took considerably longer than normal to fall asleep. Then the dream came. She was in bed with Gar, he was kissing and holding her. To her delight, he began to have sex with her and it felt so right and good. Raven relished in the dream until her mind caught onto what she was dreaming. Awaking she felt strange, as she tried to raise her right hand she discovered it was stuffed into her pajama pants and underwear. Her fingers were between her legs and one of them was inside her. As she pulled it out she noticed that her panties and pajamas were soaked. Frowning she realized that she had masturbated and it upset her. Something was wrong with her. Standing she changed her pajama pants and panties, then went back to bed. She instantly fell asleep.

In the morning she sought out Starfire alias Kori. She knew that Kori came early to Titan Tower even though she was living with Nightwing alias Dick Grayson. As she entered the Simulator room she saw Kori blasting the holographic villains with her Starbolts.

"Kori can I talk to you, I seem to have a problem." Raven said barely audible then said it louder so Kori could hear her.

"Pause." The simulator stopped and she flew down towards Raven. "What is wrong, Raven?"

Raven then told Kori and she felt embarrassed. She just turned sixteen and should not have these urges, especially towards Gar. But she had them and it was getting harder to suppress them.

"I do not know what to say, it sounds like it is just a normal teenage function amongst us all." Kori then went to her bag and pulled out a small box. "Here take these just in case." Handing Raven a box of three condoms.

Raven looked at the box and her mouth gaped open. She was half tempted to hand them back to Kori and tell her that she did not need them. There was no way she was going to let the urges take over and do something that she would regret later. Instead she put them into one of the pockets of her cloak. "I will not be using them." Raven stammered out feeling embarrassed.

"Well it is better to have them then not having them if you need them. Perhaps it would be best if you avoid Gar for a while until you believe that it is just teenage hormones." Kori said as she went back to her training session. Raven watched her for several moments then decided Kori was right, she needed to go back to her room and meditate until she could control her urges.

Returning towards her room she saw Gar approaching her, coming from his own room. "Hi Raven, what's up?" He asked as he moved to one side so she could pass him. He smiled sweetly at her.

That was when her body took over, she could not believe it as she grabbed his wrists with her hands and pushed him against a wall. Holding them high against the wall. Her mind was telling her to stop, but her body was not listening. As she held him she leaned forward, seeing his confused expression and kissed him roughly. His eyes registered pure shock as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Twirling it around inside. As she slightly parted she pushed her pelvic towards his and she moaned lightly. Moving her face and mouth towards his pointed ears, licking and sucking on them. She then whispered in his ear. "Do you want me Gar?" Hissing slightly as she put her tongue in his ear. Feeling him shudder.

"Raven what are you doing?" He said barely audible.

"I need you Gar, I really need you." Raven whispered as she moved back and kissed him passionately again. Her mind was screaming for her to stop, she can't do this. But her body was in control and she could not stop herself.

"Raven we can't do this, it is wrong." Gar said but his body was responding to the pretty girl that had him pinned against the wall and was pressing herself against him, moving against him.

"Yes, we can. I have to do this." Raven then released one of his wrists and somewhat dragged him to her room. Inside she let him go and used her power to lock the door. He stood and stared at her with confusion but also a hint of excitement. Removing her cloak, she dropped it. Then took off her leotard and underwear. Standing before him naked. Stepping up to him as he stared at her body, she stripped his clothes off and moved him to the bed. Stopping briefly to pick up the box of three condoms. Her mind kept protesting that she needed to stop, she did not want this. Her body was not listening, as she threw him onto the bed and then joined him. The next half hour he fucked her, it felt so good that her mind no longer protested. She felt wave after wave of orgasms rock her and she relished in every one of them. The second condom and time was just as wonderful and lasted close to an hour. Glancing down she liked watching as he entered her and pulled back then pushed back into her. It gave her a thrill that seared throughout her whole body. When the third was used Raven was almost screaming in ecstasy. She did not care if any of her fellow Titans heard her as she moaned and groaned. An hour later she looked over at the now exhausted Gar. What marveled her the most was her mind had returned in control again and she thought she would feel guilty about having sex. But she didn't, instead she felt extremely good.

"What does this mean between us Raven? Was this just a fling or something else?" Gar wondered as Raven pulled a blanket over them.

"It was something I needed and I want it to be something more. Something that I want to repeat." She admitted to him as she moved closer, kissing him. Then laying down with her right arm across him, putting her head on his chest. Cuddling up to him as he wrapped his own right arm around her holding her tightly to him. "Now go to sleep."

Sleeping contently through the late afternoon, Raven felt safe and relaxed in Gar's arms. When they finally awoke she smiled over at him. She had never slept so soundly before or as comfortably as she had just slept. Looking at Gar she silently wished that she had another box of condoms. Thinking to herself that she would have to make sure that she had a steady supply stashed in her nightstand. Having sex was fine, but she had no intention of getting pregnant at sixteen not even if it was possible. She did not know if she could, but better safe than sorry. "Good afternoon, we need to talk."

Gar looked at her concerned. "Let me guess, you want to keep this a secret. You do not want the others to know what we did." He understood, they both were too young to have such a physical relationship and he was sure Dick Grayson alias Nightwing would not approve.

"Yes, at least for a while. You better get dressed and sneak out." Raven said with slight regret, she liked holding him. Being with him. Giving him a quick kiss, he dressed then turned into a fly.

"No one will see me like this." He buzzed as she used her power to open the door slightly and he flew out. She smiled, picked up her own clothes and dressed. She needed to go to a store and get some more condoms, immediately. On her return trip she found Kori was waiting.

"There is something different about you Raven, I can almost see it." Kori said as she stared at the younger girl. "Have you regained control of yourself?"

"Yes, totally in control now. No more primal urges." Raven answered keeping the small bag inside her cloak.

"Good, I am glad. You do seem to be more relaxed." Kori smiled and left to go find her boyfriend Dick. Deciding that one disaster had been everted.

Raven watched Kori step down the hallway and turn a corner, she exhaled. She did not want to explain to Kori why she had to go and buy several more boxes of Condoms. Inside her room she looked over her selection. Ribbed for her pleasure, extra lubricated, extra sensitive and even glow in the dark. Putting all the boxes in her nightstand she locked it. Almost looking forward to trying the different variety, not thinking it strange that she felt that way. In truth she was half-way tempted to drag Gar back into her room and use a couple of them. Shrugging her shoulders, she went to the kitchen area to get a snack. Gar was there, eating heartily on his own snack.

"Hi Raven, how are you?" Giving a slight gesture to the huge Flat-screen TV, Jaime and Donna as they watched a movie.

"I am well, a little hungry." Raven replied, as she reached forward to get something to eat.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Belated Birthday." Gar handed her the wrapped book and watched as she opened it.

She smiled broadly at the gift, it was the History Book that he had bought yesterday. "Thank you, Garth. I will enjoy reading it." Then she leaned forward picking up a napkin. "Tonight, at Ten. I will then thank you properly then." She whispered as she whipped her mouth with the napkin. Letting him and only him see the small seductive smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's Dilemma: Part 2

 **In her room, Raven rode Gar up and down**. She felt his hands caressing her small breasts tweaking her nipples with two of his fingers. She moaned loudly not really caring if the radio drowned her out or not. She was in pure ecstasy enjoying having sex with him. Earlier he had done something that first confused her but found it to be enjoyable. Going down on her, she had experienced several orgasms. Then he pounded into her from behind, which she loved. Now was her turn as she continued to thrust on him and when he came she moaned even louder. Flopping next to him, she gave him a long lingering kiss. She could not believe how much she liked having sex with Gar, it gave her a stronger mental stability. Ignoring her father, Trigon. He kept calling her a slut and that she was only using the boy as a plaything. She insisted that it was not true, she cared about Gar. She believed why her father was being angry was that he could not use her as a key anymore. For him to use her, she had to be pure and now she was not.

"So, did you like what I did earlier?" Gar huffed as he tried to catch his breath, seeing her smile at him broadly.

"Oh yes, that was extraordinary. Where did you learn to do that?" Raven breathed out and in just as hard.

"The internet." Gar replied.

"Keep looking up things like that." Raven cuddled up with him more tightly as she started to twirl her fingers along his chest. "So, are we going to the movies tonight?"

"Yes, how are we going to work it. I tell them I am going to the movies and what are you going to tell everyone?"

"That I am going to the Library." As she leaned in to kiss him again, before she could they heard a knock on the door. "Hide." She said as she rose and grabbed her robe. Looking back as he turned into a mouse and skittered under the bed. Going to the door, she opened it and saw Kori standing just outside.

"Hi Raven, did I catch you at a bad time?" Kori asked seeing that Raven was just wearing a dark blue robe and nothing else.

"I was about to take a shower; did you need something?" Raven asked, putting her hand behind her and with a gesture levitated the used condoms off the nightstand and into the trash can. Hiding them from view.

"I was looking for Gar, he seemed to have disappeared and I cannot find him." Kori stated as she stared at Raven with a slight grin.

"I have not seen Gar for hours, what did you need him for?" Raven lied, feeling a little guilty that she just lied to Kori. But she did not want anyone to know about her relationship with Gar, not even Kori.

"Well if you see him before I do, can you tell him that I am looking for him. I would like him to take Donna with him to the movies tonight. She seems to be a little depressed and maybe an outing would do her good." Kori said as she saw Raven frown slightly. "I believe that Donna has a little crush on him." Turning she left as Raven closed the door then scowled down at a small green mouse.

"So, Donna has a crush on you." Raven said sternly as the mouse turned back into Gar.

"Not that I know of, I swear that I did not encourage it." Gar replied quickly seeing the slight angry glare that Raven was giving him.

"What are you going to do? I thought we were going to the movies tonight." Raven put her hands on her hips and glared at Gar.

"It is easy, I will tell them that I am already going on a date with a really beautiful girl that I met at the mall." Gar smirked and saw Raven give him a small smile.

 **Damian did not like secrets** , especially on a team that he was involved with. Secrets can be dangerous. Watching as Beast Boy told Wondergirl and Starfire that he was seeing someone tonight at the movies he shook his head. He could tell that Wondergirl did not like that, as she subtly frowned and walked away. She was clearly upset. Glancing over he watched as Raven smiled slightly then walked out of the room. Her posture and outward appearance showed relief. Damian knew there was something going on with Beast Boy and Raven and he was going to find out what it was. Moments later Beast Boy departed, and that was when Damian decided. He was going to follow Beast Boy and see what happens. Twenty minutes later, Damian was running across the rooftops looking down at Beast Boy as he entered a Movie Theatre. Slipping in an open window, he hid high in the rafters. Then he saw Raven, sitting in the back of the Theatre. In moments she was joined by Beast Boy, who leaned over and kissed her. Sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. She immediately put her head on his shoulder and the two began to watch the movie. Damian had seen enough, he knew what they were doing. They were dating secretly. Scowling he left the Theatre and headed back to the Tower. Once at the Tower he sought out Starfire. Seeing her he approached her. "We need to talk, privately." Damian said as he walked by her heading for one of the other side rooms.

Kori shook her head and followed him inside the room. "Yes, what is it?" She asked seeing Damian turn and look up at her.

"Raven and Beast Boy are dating." He stated, frowning up at Kori. Expecting to see her appear shocked or dismayed at the news.

"Yes, I know." Kori answered calmly. "How did you discover this?"

"I followed Beast Boy, I was concerned. Secrets are not acceptable." Damian replied.

Scowling at him, she pointed her finger down at him. "You had no right to invade their privacy, if they wanted us to know that they were involved then they would have told us!"

"Not if it affects the rest of the team negatively." Damian said nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air. "As team leader you should have them end this relationship immediately."

"Damian, I am only going to say this once. They can have a personal life, they can be together if they wish to be with no interference from you or me. You will not tell anyone else about this, you will respect their privacy." Kori ordered seeing the younger man frown visibly. He then turned and stalked out, annoyed passing a very upset Donna Troy.

"They are dating." Donna whispered in shock.

Kori knew that the newest member had overheard and she also knew that Donna had a crush on Gar. "Donna, I did not realize that you were there." She did not know what to say.

"I am such an idiot. I thought he was playing hard to get." Donna stammered out, turning and putting her hands over her eyes.

Kori watched her leave and shook her head. She exhaled, being team leader was getting more difficult every day. Rolling her eyes, she should have realized when dealing with a bunch of teenagers that there would be a lot of drama. Leaving the small room, she headed for the entrance she wanted to inform the young couple that their secret was no longer a secret.

Sitting in the Theatre, Garth looked up at the Screen as the Credits from the movie flowed upward. "Dang, I missed most of the movie and it is your fault." He mockingly accused Raven as she smirked at him.

"My fault, how is it my fault?" Raven knew the answer but felt indigent about being blamed for not seeing the movie.

"You kept wanting to make out." Gar smiled then stood, reaching down to take her hand. Interlacing their fingers. Leaving the Theatre, they headed down the street. Swinging their hands back and forth happily. Knowing that soon they would have to return to the Tower separately, until then they just wanted to be a couple.

"Are you coming to my room tonight?" Raven asked, wanting to end the night with sex with her boyfriend and to have him sleep in her bed with her. She liked having him within her arms while she slept. Sex before was just a bonus.

"If you want me to." Gar teased her slightly as she rolled her eyes and nodded to him. Then she stopped and pulled him towards her. Kissing him roughly, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He ran his hands down and caressed her ass, squeezing her ass cheeks. She moaned into his mouth.

"That is so unfair, you are getting me aroused an it will be at least an hour before we can do something about it." She rasped out as he continued to squeeze and caress her ass. Pulling her towards him. Unable to take any more, Raven pulled back and hurried him towards the Tower. She needed release and soon.

Raven entered the Tower first, Gar would follow in about ten minutes and she was impatient. Crossing the main entrance, she saw Kori waiting. She did not really want to talk to Kori, but to keep the rouse up she stopped and she saw a slightly guilty look on the Kori's face.

"I have some disturbing news, I am sorry, I had no knowledge that he would do what he did and I already scolded him for what he had done." Kori rambled on as she looked at Raven. "Damian followed Gar and saw you two on your date."

"What!" Raven said loudly feeling angry, frustrated and embarrassed. She also felt betrayed. Damian had no right to intrude on what she and Gar were doing.

"Yes, he told me afterward. I already knew you two were dating." Kori explained as she reached out to clasp Raven's shoulder feeling the slight shiver.

"If I wanted everyone to know I would have told them. Now probably everyone knows." Raven shook her head. She would have to tell Gar and she did not know how he would react. Their relationship was still new to both. Seeing Gar enter he looked at Raven with concern. "Can we be left alone?" She asked Kori.

Kori nodded and went further inside, letting Raven tell Gar the bad news.

Raven told Gar and he took it better than she did. He just shrugged his shoulders. Then he stepped up to her and took both her hands in his and leaned forward. "Is it so bad that they know?" Gar asked her as he gazed into her eyes.

"I hate when you do that, no it is not that bad. At least we can stop sneaking around and pretending that we do not like being with each other." Raven rolled her eyes then leaned forward kissing him lightly. "Ok, let's go, I still want you to spend the night." Releasing one of his hands she interlaced her fingers into his right hand and walked proudly into the main room. As they entered they saw Donna, Jaime, Damian and Kori.

"When did they become a couple?" Jaime asked Damian who exhaled and shook his head.

Donna did not take it as well, she frowned and looked away from them. Raven could not understand why, Gar had shown no interest in Donna. Not spent any time alone with her or even spoken at length with her. Walking through the main room they were stopped briefly by Kori.

"Please come with me, I have something I need to say to both of you." Kori walked in front of them leading them down the corridor. Once beyond where the others could hear. "Ok, I only have one thing to say. Then I will not mention it again. If you two are physical please use protection. I cannot stress that enough." Kori handed Raven a small bag then headed back to the main room not awaiting any responses or comments.

Raven reached into the bag and smiled. Pulling out another box of condoms. "I can add these to the supply that I have. Tonight, we are going to try some of the Glow in the Dark ones that are supposed to glow blue." Rushing him to her room, earlier he had aroused her and she still needed some release.

Inside her room, she quickly removed her skirt and blouse. Frowning as he slowly pulled off his own clothes watching her undress. "Gar you are such a pervert. You have seen me naked several times and here you are leering at me." Pulling off her panties she then removed her bra. Reaching into the nightstand and pulled out one of the glow in the dark condoms. He took it from her and smiled mischievously dropping it back on the nightstand. He then maneuvered her onto the bed and started to kiss her, then he kissed her neck and moved downward. Stopping to lick and suck on her now erect nipples. Pausing only for a few moments then continued downward. She moaned audibly as he went down on her. Thrashing and quivering as she felt her first orgasm. Then another and another. "Gar please I need you." She begged in a gasping voice as he stopped and grabbed the condom. Using her powers, she dimmed the lights, she wanted to see his soon to be glowing member disappearing and reappearing. It did as it said on the box and she soon was groaning and moaning loudly as he pumped in and out of her. After a long and wonderful time he finished she exhaled happily. The built-up frustration that he caused her was gone. Hearing him breathing hard she pulled him over for a long lingering kiss. "I feel so much better now." As she tasted herself on his lips.

"Good, I am glad. So now that everyone knows what are we going to do?" Gar asked as he put his arm around her pulling her closer.

She instantly cuddled up to him and began to think. She liked this after sex, it felt so nice for him to hold her. "Well we keep dating of course and eventually maybe copy Kori and Dick and move in together."

"That sounds ok to me." Gar shrugged his shoulders and thought about it, he was already spending most of his nights here in her room anyhow. His room was smaller and she did not like that Damian's room was right next door to his. Especially now.

They both thought about it, sure they both were a little young to consider moving their relationship to the next level. But not emotionally, both had been doing the hero thing for years and after placing themselves into dangerous situations that adult heroes faced. It was a point that both were basically emotionally older than they were physically. At least four different occasions both had almost died. This can cause a teenager to come to terms with their mortality.

"So, after combat practice tomorrow you want to try to see that movie again?" Gar asked with some humor.

"Yes, I would like that. It's a date." Raven closed her eyes and she felt it was fine that the others now knew. They would not have to sneak around anymore. Gar would not have to change into a fly or some other insect and leave early in the morning. That would mean that she could probably get some early morning sex before they had to join the others, that appealed to her.

In the morning, Raven awoke and coaxed Gar into a little wake-up action. After taking a shower together and another round, they dressed and the two left her room with their hands intertwined. There was no sense pretending anymore, seeing the others they entered the meeting room together. Gar sat and Raven flopped onto his lap seeing the others just stare at them. Kori edged Damian over.

"According to Starfire, I need to apologize for what I did. I have no excuse; other than I believe secrets are something that should not be allowed within a team." Damian said and with another poke from Kori. "I am sorry." He muttered then scowled back at Kori.

"I guess it is fine, right Raven. We were eventually going to tell everyone." Gar said as he felt Raven stir slightly on his lap. He knew that she did not really want to forgive Damian's intrusion into their personal lives.

Exhaling Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is fine. But from now on mind your own business. What Gar and I do is no concern of yours." Seeing Damian shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"I had thought to have you two face each other in today's training. Now I do not know." Kori said to them as she considered that Raven and Gar may not want to fight each other. Her and Dick did on occasion and it was kind of fun.

"No that would be alright. It might be entertaining." Raven replied as she smiled at Gar who smiled back. "I will make a bet with you, Gar if I win. Tonight, we do the whole thing; dinner, dancing and movie. You pay."

"And if I win?" Gar thought about it. "The same but you pay." Seeing her smile, she liked going to the movies with him but dinner and dancing made it a little more like they were a couple.

"Deal." Looking back at Kori, Raven smirked. "See no problem."

"Sounds like it." Kori replied. "Alright everyone let's eat then go do the daily training."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven 3

 **Watching Gar pack his possessions into assorted boxes** , Raven marveled as he pulled assorted books from under his bed. Several Classics and other books that she never thought that he would read. He was an enigma in that regard, having books that went against the personality that he presented. She had discovered that the flaky, idiotic and unintelligent persona he portrayed was just a front. He had well above intelligence. She had asked him several months ago why he hid that from her and the others for so long. He never really gave her a valid answer, just that he started being that way when he first joined the Titans and did not want that perception to end. To Raven it did not make sense, but she loved him anyway. That is what mystified her, she loved him. Dick Grayson Alias Nightwing argued that neither was old enough to have such a relationship. Thankfully Kori Alias Starfire supported them and countered that age versus maturity. Both Raven and Gar were not just teenagers they were also Heroes that faced death several times. Not something an average teenager their age had to encounter, a serious confrontation of their own mortality. So, Dick lost the argument, and now Raven and Gar were moving in together.

"I can store these if there is not enough room." Gar said as he continued to pull out books from his hiding place under the bed. He had already filled two large boxes and as he held certain books carefully, Raven just shook her head.

"No, we will make room. Even add another bookshelf if we must. As long as I can borrow a couple of them." She smiled pointing to a First Edition of H.G. Wells, The Invisible Man.

"Just do not loss any of my First Editions, it has taken me years to gather this collection." Gar replied handing the book that she pointed at.

"I will treat them like gold." Raven laid down on the bed while Gar continued to pack and opened the book and began to read. That was another secret that she had told him and only him. She liked to read the Classics along with the more serious books. When he finally finished packing he looked at the assorted boxes.

"I never realized I had so much stuff." Gar said as he stood, Kori had arranged that they take her old quarters. It was twice the size of either of theirs. Standing he sat on the bed, then laid down next to her. "Phew I am beat." Closing his eyes and putting his right forearm across his eyes he suddenly felt someone kiss him lightly.

"Just think we still have to pack the things from my room." Raven said a few inches from his face.

"Oh man, who would think it would take so much work to move in together." Gar complained as he exhaled and felt her lay back down next to him. Carefully putting the book down.

"Perhaps we should take a little break." Reaching into his nightstand, Raven pulled out a small plastic item out.

Gar could hear the crinkle of plastic and he smirked. "That is not taking a break, a break requires not doing something strenuous." His mock protests soon dissolved as she returned to kissing him more passionately. Gar reached up and began to fondle her small breasts and heard her moan in his mouth. Clothes began to be thrown about as the two started to have sex. One time turned into multiple times.

 **Two years had passed without too many problems.** Raven looked over at the sleeping green young man and smiled. He had satisfied her once again, well in truth and to be accurate. Three times, she marveled at his endurance. Of course, he was a young man who had a girlfriend and lover that had an almost insensible desire. So that helped immensely. Even now after three times and four hours; she was ready to have more. He needed rest before she could press him to fulfill more her desires. Her father, Trigon insisted that she could seek others to fulfill her. But she would never do that, she only wanted Garth and no other. Holding him tightly, her body may crave more, her heart and soul only craved him. In the past; when they first became an item. She had listened to her body and her hormones. Now she only listened to her heart. This has been the way ever since they started their relationship and to the surprise of their teammates; they were still together. Last night was different. It was his eighteenth Birthday. So, not only did she give him a very special gift, a meditation rug that symbolized animals. She pleasured him for hours, thankfully it was just as pleasurable to her. He had given her multiple orgasms. When he slightly stirred she opened her eyes, secretly hoping that he had rested enough and was ready to go again.

"Raven are you awake?" Gar whispered as he then reached over to his nightstand and pulled out two items. Putting one in his left hand and the other in his right.

"Yes, barely." She lied as she looked at him with a small glint in her eyes.

"I have something I wanted to give you, earlier. But someone was a little aggressive." He said as he smirked.

"I was not, just because I pushed you into our room, striped your clothes off and jumped on you. Does not mean I was aggressive." Raven protested. "Also, it is your birthday, you are supposed to get the gifts." Then she saw him holding a small velvet box. Her eyes widened then she frowned. "There had better not be a stupid key in that box!" She remarked giving a sly smile, reminding Gar of when Dick had put an apartment key in a box and presented it to Kori. Remembering that what Dick had done was lame and stupid; Kori did not want a key she wanted a ring.

Flipping it open, she saw a small golden ring with a diamond attached. "Only a key to my heart." He said then barely audibly he exhaled. "Raven will you marry me." He stared at her nervously and she could sense his anxiety. Taking the ring out of the box she smirked then put it on her ring finger. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes, that means yes." Raven pulled him roughly towards her kissing him with as much fervor as she could muster. Parting slightly, she gazed over at his left hand. "What is in the other hand?"

"Oh, look at that. I have another condom in my left hand." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Then we better use it." Kissing him as he pushed her back and slide down and she knew what he was going to do. Get her really aroused. As he kissed his way down she moaned and at his ministrations. By Azerath he was extortionary at this. She thought as he pleasured her.

Near dawn, Raven opened her gritty eyes. It had been awhile since he did her all-night long. Well a week ago, long for her not long for him. Using her power, she pulled the curtains open. Giving him a gentle squeeze she attempted to awaken him as well. He did not. "Come on Garth we have to get up." As she gave him a poke.

"Ten more minutes." He begged as he pulled a blanket over his head to block out the sunlight.

"No, we both have to take a shower and get to the Main Room." Raven declared getting up and waiting for him to get up as well. She glanced down at her finger to make sure last night was real. Seeing the golden band, she smiled. Seeing that Garth was not getting up, she used her powers again to pull the blanket away. Staring at what she saw. "Wow something is up and ready."

"You pervert." Gar said in a joking tone, as he got out of bed and put on a robe.

"I can't help it, you bring out the best in me." Raven stated following him into the bathroom. Just like all the other times, she initiated a little shower sex. Levitating a condom from the supply that they kept in the bathroom drawer. The two soon were soon enjoying the moment.

Gar and Raven came out of the bathroom together and dressed. Throwing on his boots he yawned. "I am so tired, so are we going to tell the others or keep our engagement a secret for a while?" He asked as he took her left hand and raised it so he could look at the ring.

"Oh, we tell them of course." Raven declared wanting to make sure that all the others understood that Gar was hers and only hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans New 52: New Story: Raven and Beastboy

Boston Maine: Outskirts

Raven sat on a park bench under the shade of a nearby tree. Tim Drake alias Red Robin wanted a small building monitored and watched. She did not quite understand why, but the name on the Building did spark some interest. "STAR LABS LIAISON DEPARTMENT". A pure white Cat laid on her lap and she smirked as she gently petted the cat. To the outside observer she was just a young girl sitting on a park bench with her cat.

"I really, really hate this!" The Cat Meowed out, protesting the two hours that they had been watching the Building. "This sucks, who's bright idea was it for me to be dyed white. I like being green."

"Hush Kitty, and it was my idea. A green cat is too unusual." Raven replied as the cat scowled at her flicking his tail in aggravation.

"You hate me don't you!" Garth stated as Raven chuckled lightly. "I hope this dye comes out."

"No, I do not hate you and yes I can easily remove it." Raven shook her head and felt something different within her. She liked Garth more than she should. Being half demon she was not supposed to have feelings for anyone. But she did, for him.

With a touch of humor in his voice. "You are not giving me a bath in this form, if that is what you are thinking."

Raven grimaced and shook her head again. "No, I can remove it with my powers in a few seconds. Now be a good kitty."

Garth meowed and exhaled as he flicked his tail, scolding Raven. Raven continued to pet Garth and watch the Building. Until a very young Girl in a wheelchair rolled up to them, followed by what must be the girls mother.

"Oh, look mommy. What a pretty kitty cat." The girl said as she reached out to pet the white cat. Her mother stopped her by gently grasping her wrist.

"Be careful Sally, he might be mean." The mother looked up at Raven and shrugged. "I am sorry, Sally likes to pet cats."

"That is fine, he is a good kitty." Raven commented and watched with approval as Garth jumped into Sally's lap. Rubbing his head against her chin, purring vocally. Sally squealed with delight as she petted the cat and he moved under her hand, forcing a petting. Raven felt the joy and delight flow from Sally, as the young girl laughed.

After several minutes. "Sally give the kitty back to the nice lady, we have to get home." With regret, Sally picked up the cat and handed it over to Raven. "Tell the nice lady thank you." The mother ordered.

"Thank you, your kitty is really great." Sally said as she began to wheel away. Turning to wave goodbye to Raven and the Kitty. Garth meowed loudly in response and Sally chuckled.

When Sally and her mother were out of earshot, Raven looked down at Garth. "That was so sweet."

"Please do not tell anyone on the team that I just played good kitty. It is really embarrassing." Garth stated in a low tone, settling back down on her lap.

"Why, it lifted her spirits immensely? You made her so happy." Raven replied, smiling fondly at Garth on how he seemed to provide what Sally needed. A little comfort.

"It is still embarrassing, I am a Superhero and a Titan." Garth protested closing his eyes, feigning that he was sleepy. But Raven could see the small smile on his cat face.

Glancing back at the Building, Raven felt an unfamiliar surge flow through her. She felt it from others, usually Men that stared and fawned over Cassy. Her Empathic ability allowed her to detect the feelings that others had and she easily felt the desire and urges that these different men had when they saw Cassy. She did not understand why, especially since now she felt the same feelings towards Garth. Desire and confusing urges. She pondered on that. Closing her eyes briefly she thought about the feelings. She had a desire to be with Garth physically and an urges that demanded that she do so. Opening her eyes she smiled, perhaps it was time to allow those feelings to be expressed. "Good Kitty." She whispered.

Two hours later; Miguel and Bart relieved them. The two others brought a Soccer ball and started to kick it back and forth. Walking away carrying Garth, Raven headed for the safe house that Tim had rented three blocks away. Inside Garth hopped down and reverted to his human form. Raven chuckled at the pure white that covered Garth. With a small gesture she removed the white dye.

Stretching his back, with his hands on his hips. "Ah that feels so much better, playing a cat for six to seven hours is hard on me. That and being stroked and petted for the whole time gets annoying no matter how beautiful the person petting me is." Then Garth put his hands over his mouth, he could not believe he blurted that out. Glancing downward in embarrassment he tried not to look at Raven.

Raven stepped closer, reaching out with her hand to gently move his face towards her. "You think I am beautiful?" She asked smiling and gazing into his green eyes.

"Yes, sorry that just slipped out." Garth admitted as Raven stepped even closer putting her hands on his waist. Tilting her head slightly.

"Why apologize and I like that you think I am beautiful." She leaned further and kissed him, touching her lips on to his. Slipping her arms around him to pull him closer, feeling his arms encircle her. She could feel his heart pounding against her as she wiggled her tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his. Parting slightly she smiled.

"It is about time." Tanya stated from the hallway. "You two have been making eyes at each other for the last three weeks." Then with frustration Tanya left them alone.

"That was interesting and acceptable." Raven said as she pursed her lips then kissed him again. She had never done anything like this before and she did enjoy it thoroughly. Parting again she stared at him. "Was it for you?"

"Yes it was wonderful." Garth replied as he held her.

"Good, there is something else I wish to try with you." She stated.

"What is that?" He asked hoping that it was more of this.

"Sex." She replied hearing him cough and seeing his eyes widen in shock.

"What?" He stammered out.

"Sex, I want to have sex with you. I understand it can be a pleasant experience and I want to undertake it." She said confused at his expression. "Shall we?" She stepped back and took his hand leading him towards her shared bedroom. "Cassy could you leave, I am going to have sex with Garth and I believe it is best in private."

Cassy stared at Raven in shock then stood, shaking her head. "Yes it is, um if you do I suggest protection. There are some in that drawer there." Cassy pointed to her nightstand and quickly left smirking as she departed. "Good for you two." She thought as she passed them.

Raven closed the door then turned towards Garth. Reaching up, she unbuttoned her shirt letting it drop to the floor showing her small breasts held by a blue bra. "Undress, I believe we have to be naked to have sex." She ordered Garth as he watched her pull her tight pants off.

Garth removed his special uniform and watched as Raven, removed her bra then her panties. Standing before him naked. He stared at the Raven's beautiful body as he dropped his uniform on the floor. Raven moved over and laid down on the bed. From the x-rated movies he had seen on the computer, he knew that he had to get Raven excited first. Moving down to her bare pelvic he smirked.

Raven was initially confused as Garth went face down at her area, she was about to ask when he started to lick her with his tongue. She wondered why he was doing that and was about to ask, but at that moment she felt a warm sensation flow through her body. As his ministrations continued she closed her eyes, it felt wonderful. Without warning she felt something pulse from her moistening area sending a wave of pleasure all through her. Moaning she pushed her head back on the pillow and felt the electrical sparking before her eyes. As it receded she glanced down at Garth. "What was that?" She asked with a husky barely audible voice.

Stopping briefly Garth smiled up at her. "It is called an orgasm, want more?" He replied as he waited for her consent.

"Oh, yes. Give me more." She stated as he continued to lick and suck her entrance. Then he moved his hand up and she felt one of his fingers slip into her, she immediately felt another orgasm, then another. She was moaning and groaning loudly as he pushed his finger in and out of her. "Keep doing that, it feels so good." She rasped out, her insides tightened around his finger and her hands were tearing at the blanket under her as she experienced another mind blowing orgasm. After the last one Garth stopped.

"Do you want me inside you now?" Garth asked as Raven exhaled then inhaled sharply. She did not fully understand but whatever it was she was sure that she wanted him.

"Yes, I do." She stated firmly. Watching as he pulled a small plastic item out of the nightstand and removed the outside plastic. Slipping it onto his manhood. He then moved up between her legs so that his hips were near hers. Kissing her, she tasted herself on his lips and she liked it.

"Okay, we will take it slow." Garth whispered into her ear, as he reached down and began to rub the tip of something against her entrance. She marveled on how good it felt.

"Oh I like that." She hissed out as he continued to rub something larger then his finger against her. Her entrance began to pulse and it felt hot.

"I am going to put it in now, I will stop if it hurts you to much." He advised as she felt the tip begin to slip inside her. She closed her eyes and bit the bottom of her lip as he moved more of himself inside her, it hurt slightly and she felt something tear but she liked it. She could feel herself stretch to accommodate his manhood, then squeeze it internally. She moaned as he pushed more and more of himself in. As his hips touched hers, she felt another orgasm rack her body. He waited until he was sure she was ready, then he slowly began to pull out. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Not wanting him to remove himself. But as he pushed back in, she groaned and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh, oh keep doing that." She moaned as he continued, slowly and steadily. Each inward thrust sent waves of pleasure through Raven and she moaned and groaned in response.

"I can go harder and faster if you want?" Garth whispered as he remained at the same pace.

"Yes, whatever that means as long as it feels like this." Raven stated, as Garth went faster. Pushing in and out of her at an increased rate. She moaned louder as he thrust in and pulled back, then thrust inward again. Each time moving faster. She was going crazy, sex was so wonderful she thought as he pushed in and out. She felt orgasms flow into her then another and another. Each one was incredible and she marveled at the experience. Wondering why she had not let Garth have sex with her before now. "Faster, Harder!" She ordered in a rasping, gasping voice. Wanting more. Hearing his hips slapping against her she pulled at him with her legs to go faster and harder. He was grunting as he moved in and out of her and she was moaning louder and louder. Suddenly she felt him expand and a warmness penetrated her insides trapped within the confines of the thing he was wearing. This still caused an orgasm that shook her whole body. She hugged Garth tightly and moaned so loud that the walls seemed to echo the sound. He then flopped down on her and she kissed him.

Panting, he rolled off her and from inside her. "Was that alright?" He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Raven thought it strange, Garth was covered in sweat and then she noticed that she too was sweating. "Oh yes, that was quite accelerating." She remarked with slight regret that it was over. "Was I acceptable?"

"Oh yes, you were terrific. If you want, after I rest for a few moments I am willing to go again?" Garth panted out, slightly hoping that it was not just a one time thing.

"You mean we can have sex again. Whenever we want?" She asked smiling broadly. She liked sex and would like to do it as much as possible with him. Then realized that she only wanted sex with only him. The demon side of her was possessive so she wanted just him.

"Yes, I guess. Most people wait until night time so that after having sex they can sleep and rest together." He informed her. Seeing her ponder that. "Generally at that point they are staying together in the same room."

"I think I will like that, so we can have sex at night then sleep." Raven said as she looked at him puzzled. "Do we have to wait until tonight or can you preform again. I wish to have more sex with you."

Outside the door; Cassy looked at her watch. "Wow almost an hour their first time." She whispered. Then heard them starting again, moving away from the door. "They are going at it again." She winkled her nose. "It is not fair." She thought as she went into the kitchen. None of her past lovers had even lasted half that time or was able to do multiple times. Scowling she grabbed a can of soda and sat. Even Tim had only lasted twelve minutes and only gave her two orgasms. What she heard from Garth and Raven; Raven was having multiple earth moving orgasms. Cassy felt jealous as she thought about the excuses those she bedded used; "You are so attractive that I just cannot keep going." Or "You are so tight that I could not last." The best one was from Tim. "The anticipation got me to excited." Cassy shook her head and considered the facts, in comparison Raven was just as attractive. So why were the men that she had chosen to take to bed and have sex wit, could not give her the sexual release that she craved. The answer was simple, she allowed herself to chose men that just were not up to having sex with her. She tried not to hear them but she heard Raven moaning loudly, then demanding Garth continue. Smirking Cassy went to the living room so she could not overhear them any more. The sound of their lovemaking was making her feel left out. Then a thought occurred to her, "Maybe if it does not work out with them, perhaps I can see if Garth can pleasure me as good as he is with Raven? Anything was possible."

Four hours later, Garth and Raven exited the bedroom. Garth looked like he was utterly exhausted but he smiled and held Raven's hand. She also was smiling and seemed just as tired.

"Did you two have fun?" Cassy asked as the two looked at each other then at Cassy.

"Yes, it was a thoroughly enjoyable experience. All five times." Raven stated then exhaled happily. "I need to replace your things that he wore, we seemed to have used them all."

"That is alright, later I will take you to the store so you can buy some of your own." Cassy said to Raven. "There are some that you might like better then the ones that I had."

"I believe that I will need quite a few, at least five or six times the amount you had in the drawer." Raven smiled as they both looked over at Garth, who paled.

"Are you sure, that is a lot of them?" Cassy asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Oh, I am sure. I expect to have sex with Garth at least two three times a night. Perhaps more, he is quite exceptional and I have urges that he will have to fulfill." Raven put her arm around Garth and gazed at him seductively.

"You do know that you do not have to be exclusive. At our age you can be with others." Cassy commented then saw Raven shake her head negatively.

"No, it is him that I have the urges and desires for. No other can, I feel it inside me." Raven stated firmly, noticing the pure delight on Garth's face. "Is that acceptable to you if not, I can try with others even though it would not be the same."

"I am okay with being exclusive with you." Garth told her as he held her tightly.

"Then that is settled, you said earlier that perhaps it would be best that we sleep in the same room. Come help me move my things into your room." Raven turned leading Garth back to her room that she shared with Cassy. Garth had his own room, mainly due to that he sometimes reverted into different animals when he slept, but with Raven he might not have that problem.

"Oh, there is another condom in my Brown Jacket pocket if you need it." Cassy told them, watching as Raven turned and smiled at her.

"Perhaps we will use it later, right now I believe we both need liquids and something to eat. Thank you my friend." Raven led Garth into the bedroom and after a few moments carried a bag towards Garth's bedroom. Officially moving in with Garth. Stepping back out they headed for the Kitchen to eat and drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans: Beast Boys Dilemma Part 1

 **Introduction:** Four Years ago, five young Heroes banded together and became one of the most extraordinary Teenage Teams that ever was created. In that time the five have faced every known type of villain and each time they were able to achieve victory. Working with each other to be the best. Then without warning one of their number has fallen and his teammates must now band together in hopes that he will recover.

 **Day of Dilemmas:**

Garfield Logan alias Beast Boy, better known as Gar to his friends and teammates. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Two times prior to him finally deciding to ask, he had thrown up in his bathroom. But he wanted today to be the day, he was going to ask her even it it killed him. Staring into the Mirror, he felt anxiety once again pulse through him and only due to the fact that he had already emptied his stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit again. Using mouthwash just in case, he exhaled and stared into the Mirror once more. "Why am I so scared? I mean all that could happen is she says no." Knowing that if she did, it would devastate him. In the past two years he had fallen head over heals in love with the half demon girl and wanted so desperately to be with her. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her and hoped in some fashion she felt the same. He knew exactly where Raven was right at that moment. The dark haired young woman would be on the roof, reading one of her ancient texts. Swallowing back the need to vomit once more, he started to walk out of his room and then remembered to bring the small token of his affection. Grabbing the small box that held something that took him three months to locate. His hands sweat and he felt pale as he stepped out on the roof. Instantly spotting Raven hovering a few feet off he roof as she read her book. Clearing his throat.

"I know you are there Garfield. I would prefer to be left alone right now." Raven said smirking as he winced. He hated being called Garfield. Mainly because some would ask him if he liked Lasagna, long Naps and if he hated Mondays. Recently Gar did not hear the same coldness or harshness in her voice as she would have in the past. Instead her voice was soft and pleasing. Stumbling forward, Gar moved to stand besides her. Anxiety and nervousness flowed out of him and he knew she could sense both from him. Closing her book since she could not concentrate with him so near her, she turned her head towards him. "What do you want?" She asked and he considered just leaving. Wanting to approach her when she was in a better mood. Instead he held out the small box.

"I got you something." Gar stammered out and Raven stared at him with curiosity. Taking the small box, she opened it and her eyes went wide, a small smile appeared on her face. Pulling out the small chain and blue colored crystal, holding it out to stare at it.

"This is an Azorian Meditation Crystal from the first dynasty. Where did you ever find one of these?" Raven asked with utter shock at seeing something like that. The Crystals were rare and impossible to locate. Mystics all over the World sought them for their ability to focus completely into Meditation. She had tried for the last four years to find one with no success. She smiled with delight as she spun the Crystal around and watched the Blue turn lite Purple and then back to a darker Blue. Gazing back at Gar. "Thank you." No longer feeling so nervous, he decided he needed to ask.

"Uhm Raven, I was wondering...or actually hoping..well wondering and hoping I guess." Gar stuttered as he spoke and Raven's right eyebrow rose slightly wondering what he was so nervous about. Waiting for him to ask whatever he was about to ask. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He said to her rapidly and then smiled. Once again feeling like he was about to vomit. Instead he waited for her to answer, fidgeting and shifting back and forth. It felt like and eternity for her to answer and Gar's palms began to really sweat. Raven smile disappeared and she shook her head.

"I am sorry Garfield. But I do not think that would be a good idea." Raven said her voice even and stoic. Her mind was in turmoil as she could not believe that she actually turned him down. She wanted to say yes so badly, but what came out was something else. He stared at her and his eyes showed considerable despair. Raven could see a small tear flow down his cheek and her heart broke. Regaining her own composure. "Why would you think that I would go out with you Garfield? We are so opposite and we have nothing in common." She said hoping to make him feel better, though inside she was in an emotional wreck. Only by the pure force of will allowed her to not show her true emotions to him. He closed his eyes and his voice was etched with pain.

"I...I..I really like you Raven, I want to be more then just Teammates and thought I would take a chance to see if you felt the same." Gar blurted out and watched as she turned away from him. He felt his world collapse within itself. Raven said nothing and after a few moments he left leaving her alone. Once back in his room, Gar dropped down on his bed and started to cry. Not knowing that Raven left the roof and went to her own room. Throwing her book across the room with Anger. No it was Rage. Or it could be Frustration. She wondered if it was a combination of all of her Emotions. Dropping to her knees she put her hands over her eyes.

"Why could I not just say yes? I wanted to say yes. I wanted to tell him I felt the same for him. That I have somehow, impossible as it may seem. Come I really like him too." Raven said sadly as she shook her head. To her it was illogical on how she could come to like him that way. Like she had told him, they were opposites and had nothing in common. But it had happened. Causing her to really be illogical. Adding another Emotional Phantom into her mind. Jealousy. Six Months ago, Kara Zor-El Kent Alias Supergirl had come to visit the Titans. To Raven's outrage, Kara and Gar seemed to hit it off. In that moment Jealousy arose within her and she had sabotaged their one date. Later Raven scolded herself for doing something so devious and petty. But Jealousy had taken over. Closing her eyes, Raven considered that she should embrace the emotions that Gar caused in her. Instead of forcing them away. Doing so had caused problems before, she needed to work in harmony with her Emotions, even the new ones otherwise there would be a repeat of what happened when Rage took over. With that Raven stood and decided it was time to finally admit to Gar everything. At that moment though the Alarm sounded for an Emergency that required the Teen Titans.

In his Room, Gar heard the Alarm and felt the overwhelming urge just to ignore it. He was in no mood to respond to some Emergency. What he felt like doing was packing his shit and leaving. Quitting the Teen Titans and just go off into the wilderness to mourn. Standing he listlessly walked towards the common room, he did not even respond when Cyborg made a comment about his appearance. Listening only partially as Robin detailed the Mission. He did not look over at Raven at all, afraid that he would once again make a total jackass out of himself. Also worried that he might break down completely. Following Starfire and Robin out of the Common Room towards the Garage. Cyborg whispered to him from the side. "Are you alright Green Bean?" The Half Mechanical Man asked and Garth shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes I am fine." Gar responded, not deeming to look at Cyborg. Behind them Raven brought up the rear and she was deeply concerned. She could sense Gar's emotional state and it was not good. Biting her lip she wanted to pull him aside into a private room and tell him that she was mistaken. That she wanted to go out with him and she really liked him too. Unfortunately Robin was in a hurry and there was no time to do that. She then decided that after she would tell him. Admit her true feeling for him, even if it did embarrass her. If Raven could have seen the Future she would have told Robin to kiss her ass when he insisted that they hurry up.

 **The Accident:**

The Cement Headed and Dim Brained, Cinderblock roared and smashed through the wall of the Building. Robin's explosive Batarang detonated right behind the tall Villain. Missing the target completely. Off to one side, Raven held up the remains of another Building. The First National Bank had taken considerable structural damage and was about to collapse unto the Innocent Civilians that Gar was rushing to evacuate. She strained against the amount of weight she had to keep from collapsing inward, with her arms raised high she continually said her focusing words. Closing her eyes to fully concentrate. "All Clear Raven." Gar said unemotionally as he stepped closer. But before she could release the remnants of the Bank, Cinderblock crashed through the last remaining wall. Sinking to her knees under the strain, she grimaced.

"Get out of here!" Raven ordered as sweat began to flow down her forehead. "I can't hold it much longer and if I let go it will come crashing down on us!" Trying to calm her mind as she pushed with all her might. Focusing all of her power to hold up the whole building now. Gar looked from her to the hundreds of tons of Concrete and Steel above them. He exhaled sharply.

"Goodbye Raven." Garth whispered then changed into a Silver Back Gorilla. Grabbing Raven by the waist and before she could protest, he threw her out of the Building and out onto the street. The momentary movement distracted her and the Building began to fall. Rolling across the ground, Raven tried to refocus her power to at least protect Gar from the debris. Before she could put a shield around him, the Building fully engulfed her sight of him. The Building collapsed completely into a large pile of Cement, Steel and Debris. Standing, Raven lunged towards the piles or Concrete and Steel. Screaming in panic, fear and loss. Using her abilities she began to move the Concrete and Steel Girders away from where she could just feel a small glimmer of Gar's presence.

"No! No! No!" Raven yelled as she valiantly moved more and more debris. Tears flowed down her cheeks as StarFire and Cyborg joined her in removing the debris. Robin soon joined the effort as did any Civilian and responding Police. Within ten minutes they found him. Lying in human form with multiple broken bones, bleeding from cuts all over his body and from the way he looked. Some thought he was dead.

Outside the Emergency Room, Raven paced back and forth. She had tried to use her powers to heal him. But the injuries were too severe and at most all she could do was stabilize him. Seven Hours had passed and no word. Off to one side Robin, StarFire and Cyborg sat watching as Raven paced from one side of the room to the other. She had cried herself out an hour ago in the Ladies Bathroom. Privately mourning and blaming herself. When an Elderly Man came out of the double doors to the Waiting Room, Raven could feel the Man's reluctance and dismay. Clearing his throat he spoke. "We have him fully stabilized and so far I would say he is in Guarded Condition." The Doctor said as he looked from one Teen Super Hero to another. "I say Guarded because he has fallen into a Coma." This struck Raven in the chest like a punch. Closing her eyes she tried in vain not to once again cry. It was her fault. She barely heard Robin.

"I do not understand it. Beast Boy could have changed into several variations of Animals that could easily handle having that Building fall on him. I wonder why he let it happen?" Robin said to Star, Cyborg and even her. Seeking some type of reasoning why Gar had been injured. Raven knew the answer immediately, she had broken his heart and he could not face going on without her. She decided not to tell the others, though she suspected that Cyborg knew. Thankfully he did not say anything.

"Can we see him?" Starfire asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Only for a few moments. Later longer visits will be alright." The Doctor said and Raven moved towards the double doors. Desperately wanting to see Garfield. Followed by the others they entered the Emergency Room and in one of the Monitor Rooms laid Garfield Logan. Tubes stuck in both arms dispensing all types of Medication. Both Arms and Legs were in casts and eighty percent of his body was bandaged including half of his face and his head. Raven closed her eyes, holding back the tears as Starfire gasped loudly.

"I will contact the Doom Patrol after we leave. Elasti-Girl and Mento need to know." Robin said softly as he stared at the battered and bandaged Gar. Shaking his head amazed that with the extent of the injuries that the Changeling was still alive. Though he suspected that with Beast Boy's biology and Raven using her healing powers to stabilize him may be the only reason that Garfield had not died. Raven stood stock still as she stared at Gar, she was in shock on the amount of injuries that he had sustained. "We better leave and get back to the tower." Robin suggested and Raven did not move as the others moved towards the door.

"I am not leaving. If I have to I will stay in the waiting room." Raven said firmly and the Doctor exhaled sharply.

"I guess you can remain in here, just do not touch him. Right now he is being held together with stitches and prayers." The Doctor informed her and Raven agreed. Moving over to one of the Chairs, she sat down to take up a silent vigil on Gar. While the others left promising to come by later to check on their injured friend's progress if any. "Oh it is not in any of the Medical Journals, but some believe that he might be able to hear you. So if you can talk to him. Tomorrow we will move him to a private room where he can be monitored constantly." Pointing to the Emergency Call button so Raven could summon help if needed, he also left. Sliding the Chair closer to Gar, Raven bit her bottom lip. With a small wave, she shut the door and leaned closer.

"Garfield. Gar. It is me Raven. Please wake up." Raven said in a pleading voice, she swallowed. "If you can hear me, I want you to know I was wrong. I know you have not heard me ever say that, but I fucked up. Which is extremely rare. First I need to admit something that I am ashamed of." In a hushed tone. "I am the one that sabotaged your date with Kara. I was the one that cancelled your Reservations, turned off the power at the Movie Theater and I was the one that veered the Car to splash you and her with water from the mud puddle. I am sorry. But when you and her got together, it created another Emotion in me. Jealousy. It took over and caused me to do that." At that moment, she was torn. She wanted Gar to hear her, but at the same time she hoped he didn't. It was embarrassing to admit that she was jealous and did not want Gar to be with anyone. "The reason I was Jealous Gar is because I lied to you. Right after you told me you really liked me and wanted to be more then just Teammates. I guess it is logical that feelings would emerge between us, since we both have known each other for years and it scared me to acknowledge that I could have those feelings for you." Leaning even closer. "Please wake up Gar, if you wake up soon I will go out with you on a date. Hell I will let you get to third base if you wake up." This caused Raven to smirk at the thought of Gar feeling her up. Willing to use bribery to get him to wake up and tell her that he still really liked her and wanted to be with her. Waiting for some type of response, she frowned and leaned back. "Okay well I guess I will just keep talking until you wake up." Talking about different things, Raven soon found that she had to resort to summoning a Book from her Room and began to read it to him. It was one of her Favorites and she could actually dictate a good portion of it if needed. But decided to just read so he could focus on the sound of her voice. Every few pages she would glance at him to see if he opened his eyes or not. Continuing to read until she finally fell asleep. She awoke a few hours later and felt the discomfort of sleeping sitting up. Reaching back she rubbed her sore neck, then glanced over at Gar. He had not moved at all. The door opened and two Nurses and one Orderly entered. The Orderly was pushing a Gurney.

"We are moving him to an Observation Room." One of the Nurses stated. As the two Nurses began to unplug the various Monitors. The instruments remained on, working now on Battery Power. Raven followed them as they wheeled Gar to the Elevators and then up four floors to another part of the Hospital. In a Private Room, they plugged the Monitors and other Equipment back in. The Nurse that spoke, began to check Gar's vitals. "He is a few degrees warmer then normal and his Heartbeat is slightly above norm." The Nurse said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"He is a Hybrid. A mutation. That is normal for him." Raven told the Nurse, sitting down next to him in a chair she watched the Nurse leave. Leaning closer. "Come on Gar, wake up." She said to the Unconscious Young Man that she so wanted him to respond. "Please wake up." She whispered. At noon, Cyborg arrived at the Hospital Room.

"Why don't you go back to the Tower, get some rest and clean up." Cyborg suggested and Raven frowned. Subtly sniffing herself and wincing. Between the fight with Cinderblock and spending the rest of the time here. She was not exactly smelling like a rose.

"Fine. But after I take a shower and change my clothes I am coming back. Call me if he does wake up." Raven ordered, wrapping her Cloak around herself and fading into the Shadows of her power. Transporting herself back to the Tower and her Room. Removing her Leotard and Her Cloak, she held the material up and noticed a couple of stains. Greenish Red Stains. Garfield's blood. Tossing the Soiled Cloak and Leotard into a trash can, she knew that those stains would not come out. Now in only her Bra and Panties. She headed for the Bathroom. Under the flow of the Shower, she stood under the spray for several moments. Allowing the hot water to relieve a lot of her sore and stiff muscles.

Standing over Gar, Cyborg removed several small micro transmitters from himself and attached them to the Monitors. He was determined to also keep a close electronic eye on his Friend. "You know Green Bean, I think Raven really likes you." Victor commented attaching the final device to the Monitors. "And I do not mean just as a Teammate and Friend." Looking over and watched as Raven returned. Now in clean clothes but she still looked haggard and tired. "You could have taken a nap back at the Tower, I would call you if anything changes with him." He told her and Raven shook her head.

"I need to be here. This is my fault." Raven informed Cyborg, closing her eyes and lowering her head. Victor stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean your fault? It was an accident and it could have happened to any of us." Cyborg said and Raven exhaled sharply.

"No it is my fault. I lied to him and...it is personal." Raven went over and sat down in her customary chair next to Gar's Hospital bed. Cyborg suspected that there was more but Raven would not divulge anything personal to him. Perhaps when Gar awoke she would with him. But never with anyone else. Nodding Cyborg headed for the door.

"Star and Robin are going to come by later. You might want to stretch out and get some real sleep, otherwise Robin might insist that you go back to the Tower " Cyborg advised opening the door and departing. Raven did not respond as she stared at Gar. Gesturing with her hand, she levitated another Chair over and put her feet up. Pulling her Cloak tightly around her she took one last look at Gar and leaned back into the Chair. Closing her eyes, sleep overtook her immediately. Only awakening when the Doctor entered or one of the Nurses. Later in the day Robin and Star arrived. Raven hoped she did not look as tired as she felt. Robin stared at her shaking his head.

"Raven you cannot remain here. The Doctor and Nurses will call if his condition changes. We all have other responsibilities and you are needed now, especially with Beast Boy unable to be on call." Robin stated. Turning towards the door, gesturing for Starfire to occupy him, deciding that their own visit was over. "Oh I have asked Aqualad to replace Beast Boy."

"WHAT!" Raven growled as she spun and glared at the Leader of the Teen Titans. Rage and Anger flooded her mind as Raven stood. "You are not replacing Gar with anyone!" She raged, even Star stared at him with a bit of reluctance. Deciding to discuss that later in private.

"Without Beast Boy we are lacking in power, so I as the Leader believe that for the time being Aqualad will fill in nicely. Now as soon as Beast Boy can resume his place I will consider having him back." Robin turned and left not wanting to get into a confrontation with Raven. "I expect you to be back at the Tower by the end of the day." Stepping out of the room, he did not expect her to flip him off.

"Go fuck yourself! I am not leaving and if you think I am you are mistaken! Now since you plan on replacing him, you can replace me as well." Raven stated then slammed the door in his face with a flick of her other hand. Not wanting to talk to him anymore. "Did you hear that Gar, now wake up or Robin is going to replace you with Aqualad. You do know that jerk is going to hit on me the second he arrives. So come on Gar wake up." With grim satisfaction Raven returned to sitting next to Gar and picked back up an extremely boring book about Sociology. Hoping that it was so boring that Gar would awaken just to stop her from reading it. Glancing at him every few pages to see if it worked.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans: Beast Boys Dilemma Part 2

 **In the Void:**

Floating along, Garfield Logan alias Beast Boy found contentment. It was so peaceful, it felt to him like he was wrapped in pure joy. Flashes of memories popped all about him. Some good some bad. Though he seemed to be able to fully experience the good and wonderful ones. The bad memories seemed to have a dark aura around them and Gar was able to avoid them. Exhaling the pretend air around him, he set down and smiled. Closing his eyes he focused his attention on the good memories. Allowing himself to once again experience them. Every so often he could hear Raven's voice and it made his heart pound hard in his chest. Unlike when she broke his heart or when she chastised him. Now her voice was pleasant and full of caring. Turning his attention towards the Memories of her, he saw times when he felt fully attracted to her. The time at the Pool, when she wore a Bikini and he was able to enjoy the sight of her in it. The Dark material seemed to meld itself around her spectacular figure. He was able to see her impressive cleavage of her breasts and her nice ass within the Bikini. This was a wonderful memory. When she caught him staring at her, he expected her to once again chastise him or tell him to stop staring. Instead she smiled at him and moved over to one of the Lounge Chairs. Sitting next to Star who was wearing a very skimpy Bikini. Gar had no real interest in looking at Star. It was Raven who he was attracted to. Then the Memory began to fade and Gar moved onto another one. This one was one of the times they had movie night. Watching a horror flick that was so scary that all of them were memorized by the scenes. Robin and Star were cuddled together and every so often Star would squeal and seek comfort from Robin. Gar was sitting next to Raven and to his amazement she grabbed his hand in one scene that was really horrifying. Squeezing it tightly in her hand as she watched the scene. She actually moved closer to him, wanting some physical contact with him to reassure her that he was there. Pausing the Memory, Gar frowned. He remembered her turning him down and that confused him. One moment she seemed to want him and then the next she would not. Suddenly he heard her voice again and this time he knew it was not a memory or his imagination. It was Raven and he could swear she was calling for him.

 **Hopeful Moment:**

Watching as the Doctor and two Nurses examined Gar. Raven listened to the Doctor as he shook his head, smiling. "This is amazing, he seems to be healing five times faster then a normal person." The Doctor said as he removed the Casts on Gar's arms and legs. The Changeling did not need them anymore. Then the Doctor wrapped his appendages with Ace Bandages. Removing the other Bandages, the Doctor pointed to some of the wounds that now were lite scars. In less then a week Gar was what would take someone else a month to heal. Raven did not tell him that she had been bathing Garfield with her Healing Powers whenever she could. Just enough to help him heal faster. Though his Biology also healed him faster then normal. So the combination was working quite well. "At this rate he should be fully healed in another few days. Then depending on his condition we can try to get him to wake up." The Doctor was tempted to try sooner with Steroids and Stimulants. But thought it might be advisable to wait until his body could handle it. Leaving to consult with others, Raven moved closer to Gar. Now that his right hand was no longer had a cast on it and seemed to be almost healed. She could lightly touch his hand. Gazing up at his now only bruised face, Raven gently reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Come on Gar, wake up. I need you to wake up." Raven said sadly as she caressed his face lightly. Touching his lips with her thumb. Wondering what his lips would feel like on hers. She smiled at the thought of the Disney Movie Sleeping Beauty and considered seeing if that would work on him. Leaning upwards, she hovered over his face with hers only a few centimeters away. Touching his lips with hers, she kissed him lightly and marveled at how nice it felt. Knowing that it would be better if he responded kissing her back. Parting she stared at his closed eyes. "Fuck. I was hoping that would work. You know Gar I should have done that a long time ago. Now wake up and kiss me." She ordered waiting a few minutes to see if he would. With an audible exhale she moved further away and went back to sitting next to him in her chair. Picking up the Boring Book once more and started to once again read to him. An hour later she dozed and when the door opened it startled her. Spinning in the chair she saw Mento and Elasta-Girl enter. Elasta-Girl approached and stared down at Gar.

"How long has he been like this?" Elasta-Girl asked as she reached out to move some of Gar's hair away from the bruises on his cheek. Mento moved next to her and winced.

"Almost a week." Raven replied standing and walking around the bed to the other side. So that they could either sit in her Chair or be closer to Gar. Mento looked up at her.

"They say you have been here almost the whole time." Mento stated and Raven nodded slowly. Elasta-Girl smiled at her and winked. Causing Raven's cheeks to redden with embarrassment. Mento looked back at Gar and his eyes glowed. Reaching out with his Telepathy into Gar's Mind. "He is in there, I can sense him. Though he is far within himself." Mento said in a whisper, concentrating harder in an effort to bring Gar out of his Coma. Then shook his head. "I can't seem to guide him out of it. I can almost communicate with him though." Raven leaned over the bed.

"Then tell him I want him back. Tell him I was wrong." Raven ordered, Elasta-Girl and Mento looked at her with confusion. She closed her eyes. "Just tell him, he will understand." She said and Mento shrugged, broadcasting what Raven had said. Unsure if he was able to make contact or not. When Gar seemed to stir slightly, everyone in the room held their breaths. Waiting to see if Gar indeed would awaken. When he did not Mento blinked, his eyes going back to normal.

"No go. I guess it is all up to him when he will awaken or not." Mento said and Elasta-Girl wiped a small tear from her eyes.

"Steve are you sure that we cannot remain until then?" Elasta-Girl asked and Mento shook his head, slowly. He swallowed and exhaled roughly.

"I wish we could Rita, but we are needed elsewhere." Mento looked over at Raven. "Could you contact us if and when Gar awakens? So we can come back to make sure he is alright." Raven nodded, wondering what could be so important that neither could not remain to be here for Gar. But the two were Heroes and had responsibilities. She felt somewhat guilty that she had not attended to her own responsibilities as a Teen Titan. The Guilt passed immediately, to her Gar was more important to her then being a Teen Titan. She only wished she had realized that sooner. After another three hours the two left and Raven resat in her chair. Picked up the Boring Book and started reading again. As she neared the middle of the book, she closed it and tossed it aside.

"Sorry Gar, but I cannot read that thing any longer. It is causing me to go blind." With a smirk, Raven pulled out another book. This one was not for the young. "I think this one will definitely get your interest." Flipping to the good part. _"Randal ran his hand down Stella's thigh, hoisting her upwards as he began to rub her sensitive womanhood with his hardened manhood_." Gazing over to Gar. "Like that so far, I bet you do." She smiled and continued to read and felt herself becoming aroused. The Racy book was written to arouse those that read it. An hour into reading some really interesting paragraphs, she had to put the book down. Otherwise another one of her New Emotions would surface. Lust. That one appeared right before Jealousy. When she caught Gar staring at her ass and cleavage as she wore a Bikini at the pool. It pleased her immensely for him to look at her that way and it created Lust within her. Later it took considerable self control and meditation to suppress Lust. Now she wished she had not done that. Instead perhaps let Lust loose and taken Gar physically. Other Emotions would have surfaced then and she suspected that it would be a good thing. Some already were there, including Lust. Love, Happy and Sad were now there. With a seductive smile, Raven leaned closer to Gar. "You know if you wake up soon, maybe we might try some of this from the book. How about it, Gar? Would you like to have sex with me?" Raven expected that to get a response from him, but again nothing. "Maybe I will ask again once you do wake up." Picking back up the book, she began to read another chapter that contained a lot of Sexual Intensity.

 **The Void: Voices**

Moving about the haze of his own Memories, Gar could almost hear voices. One in particular kept his attention. That of Raven. Then without reason, he heard Mento's voice booming around him. Listening, he heard the message and he did not know whether to believe it or not. Before he could decide, Raven's voice returned and to his surprise it was saying something profoundly interesting. With a shake of his head, Gar could not fully believe that Raven would be saying what she was saying. Though he really liked the tenderness in her voice. Only a few times he had heard her speak with that tone and each time it was focused towards him. It took him a few years to realize that she spoke that way towards him. That is what confused him. She would be tender and kind towards him one minute, then seem to deny she felt anything for him. Spurning him. Concentrating on Raven's voice, Gar suddenly felt a surge through him. It was painful and he shuddered with the pain. For a second he could feel his body, his real one and then the sensation was gone. Once again in his dream like phantom body. He knew this was not his body, since he was completely naked and could not change into any other forms. Floating onward, he once again focused on Raven's pleasing voice.

 **Decisions:**

Finding Raven in Gar's Hospital Room was not really a surprise to Robin. Entering the room he frowned visibly at Raven. "Enough is enough, Raven. I have allowed you to remain here for this long. But you need to return and be part of the team again." He stared at Raven and tried not to sound too much like Batman. The Dark Knight would not put up with this at all. The Mission was more important then personal feelings. That was the reason he had left Batman, he could not take not having some type of life outside of being a masked vigilante.

"Robin like I said I am not leaving until he awakens and if you keep being such an asshole then I may never return." Raven informed him and Robin stared at her with frustration. Not like being called an Asshole.

"Raven you are not doing any good being here all the time. You look terrible, you have only popped back to your room to shower and change your clothes. You look like you have not slept in days. At least come back to the Tower and rest. Cyborg is monitoring Beast Boy twenty four seven. If there is any change he will know before you do." Robin had decided to be sympathetic and not try to order her any longer. All it did was make Raven angry and that was something he did not want to do. Raven shook her head.

"I can't Robin. I just can't. I never realized how much I cared about him until now, how much I need him." Raven said sadly and Robin relented. Deciding to compromise.

"Okay, I understand. But still come back to the tower for a few hours and actually sleep in a bed. If you do that then I will not pester you anymore about staying here." Robin considered if he could get her to return just for a few hours, perhaps there was a way to get her to remain. After all in the past she was attracted to Aqualad. Maybe there was a way to use that. Raven looked over at Gar and closed her eyes. Yes she was tired and sleeping in a Chair which was not really restful. With a small nod.

"Alright. But only for eight hours, then I am coming back." Raven reluctantly said, whipping her Cloak around her and vanished within her power. Transporting herself back to he room and the Tower. Robin took out his Communicator and contacted Aqualad. Telling the other exactly what Robin wanted him to do.

With a small smile, Aqualad walked towards Raven's Room. He was looking forward to this. Raven had grown into being an incredibly beautiful young woman. Knocking on the door, Raven opened it and looked up. Noticing Aqualad's dazzling smile. "Hi Raven. I came by to ask you how Beast Boy is doing." Aqualad said as he continued to smile down at her. She exhaled loudly and gazed up at him.

"He is still in a Coma. Most of his injuries are healed, though." Raven said looking down, not wanting to continue looking at him. He immediately reached towards her, placing his right hand gently under her chin and just as gently moved her face back upwards. Raven felt her heart pounding in her chest as she stared into Aqualad's eyes. Swallowing, she felt Lust attempting to convince her that whatever she did with Aqualad would be alright. That it would only be sex and could mean nothing. Her other Feelings protested against it. Especially Love. Closing her eyes she began to breath in and out, trying to calm her mind. Focus on the feelings that were not telling her to just let Aqualad take her to bed, find comfort within his arms and allow him to take her loneliness away.

"Are you alright Raven?" Aqualad asked softly as he began to lean down a few centimeters from her face. His lips inching towards hers and right before he could kiss her, Raven interposed her right hand. Stopping him completely. "Raven, what's wrong?" He asked and Raven stepped back away from him.

"I can't do this." Raven whispered, loud enough for him to hear her. "I just can't." She said her mind and emotions completely in control. Even Lust, keeping her thoughts squarely on Garfield. She wanted him to be her first kiss, him to be her first sexual encounter. With that she smiled at Aqualad. "I think it best that you leave. I need to get some rest, take a Shower and then get back to the Hospital." This upset Aqualad, no longer smiling he moved closer to her.

"Raven you can't do that. Beast Boy may never awaken. You are wasting your life and time thinking that he needs you to be there." Aqualad stated and Raven stiffened and glared at him angrily.

"GET OUT!" Raven screamed pushing him out the door with her powers and slamming the door shut. Closing her eyes she repressed Rage and what that emotion wanted to do. Oh she knew exactly who had sent Aqualad to her room in hopes that the attractive young man would be able to seduce her. Convince her to forget Garfield and return to being a Teen Titan. "ROBIN!" She seethed. Deciding to confront Robin while Rage and Reason were conflicted within her. Storming out of her room, she headed for the Common Area. Walking straight up to the leader of the Teen Titans. Pointing her finger at him. "Listen this is the last time I am going to say this! Stop being an Asshole! Never and I mean never send some jackass to my room in hopes that he can fuck me and make me forget about Garfield! How would you like it if I arranged it so someone else fucked Starfire, so that she forgets about you?" She stated looking over to see Starfire's shocked expression.

"You did not do that did you Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin bit his bottom lip.

"I was just trying to get Raven to stop wasting her time at the Hospital and become a Titan again." Robin replied trying to explain somewhat why he did that. Off to one side, Cyborg slammed down the frying pan he was holding.

"Robin what the Fuck were you thinking? You told Raven if she came back to rest, then you would stop pestering her about staying at the hospital. So what do you do, convince Aqualad to, what take her mind off Beast Boy. You know you keep this up and not only will Raven quit the Titans. But so will I." Cyborg said angrily as Robin stared over at him with shock. Then over at Starfire who nodded her own agreement.

"As will I. I love you Robin, but you need to stop. Leave Raven alone, let her be with Beast Boy as much as she wants." Starfire stated and Robin exhaled sharply. Closing his masked eyes he nodded. Cyborg was about to add something, when all of his alarms went off. Checking his sensors his real eye widened.

"Holy...Beast Boy's brain activity just peaked." Cyborg gasped out. Glancing over to see Raven's Cloak fade and disappear. She transported herself instantly back to the Hospital. "I think he is awake." He added and he headed for the door. Followed by Starfire and Robin. All wanting to be there if he was.

 **In the Void: Awakening**

Puzzled Garfield gazed upwards into the dark and bright haze above him. He could not hear or feel Raven nearby anymore. Her pleasing and pleasant voice no longer echoed around him and for several minutes he felt alone. Rising above the imagined ground, he headed for the brightness. It engulfed him and it was painful. Grimacing he continued and he felt his real body all about him. His body was stiff and sore. Sitting up with no warning. "I need pizza." He blurted out and an attending nurse screamed in panic. Startled at his sudden statement. Staring at the frightened woman. "Where am I?" He asked confused, but the Nurse was too unsettled to answer. Departing quickly to find the Doctor. Looking about the room, he saw the familiar dark cloak fading into reality. Before he could ask her where he was, Raven jutted forward and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. His eyes widened in shock as Raven clung to him tightly. "Wait I thought you did not like me that way. That we are just teammates." Garfield blurted out as Raven smirked.

"Oh shut up." Raven commanded, leaning forward and kissing him roughly. Accomplishing one of the firsts she wanted to do with Garfield. Pulling him tighter to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Gazing into his eyes she smiled. "I feel something down below pressing against me." Raven said in a whisper husky voice. Garfield's face turned a greenish red as he gulped.

"Well for some reason I do not have underwear on and am wearing only a hospital gown." Garfield explained trying to will his lower extremity from pressing against her. Failing miserably. She looked down and raised her eyebrows.

"I do not mind, actually there is another first that I want to do with you." Raven looked over at the door and with a minor flick of her wrist and power sealed the door shut. Reaching back, she undid her cloak and dropped it and unzipped her Leotard. Exposing her back and bra. Garfield stared at her in shock, unable to understand what Raven was doing.

"Uhm Raven, what are you doing? I mean...I am confused." Garfield gasped as she took his hands and placed them on her lower back. Wrapping her own around him, kissing him again.

"What do you think I am doing. I want this Garfield. I should have told you before that I do really like you." Raven told him and then kissed her way to his pointed right ear. "Garfield I love you." She whispered barely audibly, but she knew he heard her. His hearing was considerably better then normal. He stared at her with utter disbelief. His mouth gaped open and before he could say anything, she kissed him again. Slipping her tongue into his mouth. Twirling and twisting it around his. While kissing him, she pulled her leotard off her shoulders bunching it up around her waist. Taking his hands and moving them up to her bra covered breasts. Placing them inside her bra, letting him caress her small mounds and her now hard nipples. Gasping with delight, she stopped kissing him for a second. Staring deep into his eyes. "Garfield I have to know. Do you?" She asked because she felt he already did, but she wanted him to say it out loud.

"I love you too Raven." Garfield said and that was all Raven needed to hear. Pulling him backwards so he was on top of her. He was somewhat resistant, unsure though but willing. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked nervously. Since he had awaken he was wondering if this was some type of dream. That he was still unconscious.

"Garfield please I want to do this. I want to do it with you." Raven said as she moved her hands down and pulled off her Leotard. Now only in her bra and panties, she gazed up at him. Placing her hands around the back of his neck, she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. Tongues began to twirl and twist around each other as Raven felt his Manhood press against her pantie covered womanhood. Moving her hands down, she grabbed the Hospital Gown and tore it off him. Running her hands down his back and then down to his manhood. Wrapping her right hand around his shaft. He groaned as she squeezed him. She did not want to wait any longer, with her left hand she pulled her panties aside and aimed him towards her now quivering entrance. Touching his tip against her now wet and ready slit.

"Raven shouldn't we get a condom first?" Garfield asked and Raven shook her head.

"No I am on the pill and I know we both do not have any STD's." Raven whispered, touching and rubbing his tip against her moistened slit. Since she was half demon, she could not contract any human STD's and Garfield's biology resisted any illnesses. So all they really had to worry about is, Raven getting knocked up. Still sliding his tip against her slit, she felt her insides craving more then just his cocks touch. Her insides wanted him to be within her. Closing her eyes, she pulled his tip against her slit and without too much trouble she felt him slid right in. She expected some resistance or pain, but neither happened. Instead she experience intense pleasure. Moaning with ecstasy, Raven's body shuddered and she felt a wave of intensity that she knew was an orgasm. Moving more and more of him inside and feeling her pussy tighten around him. "Oh that feels so good." Raven moaned, having another orgasm. "Do me Garfield. Do me." She ordered wanting him to take over and fuck her. With a small groan of delight, Garfield began to thrust and slightly pull out of her. Repeating the movement over and over again. Each inward thrust felt so good that Raven moaned louder and louder. Experiencing Orgasm after Orgasm. During one episode she wondered why she had not listened to Lust long before now. "Yes Gar, Fuck me. Fuck me harder and Faster!" Raven demanded and he obeyed, increasing speed and force. Causing her to have multiple orgasms. With an audible grunt, Raven felt Garfield expand and his hot juice slam deep within her. Sending her over the edge and she felt an Orgasm unlike any she had before. Shuddering and Shivering, she bathed him with a mixture of his and her juices. Pulling him tightly to her as she rode out the moment. Breathing hard Garfield smiled at Raven and she smiled back. "You are mine now." Raven declared.

"Good." Garfield replied and laid down besides her. Panting for breath, he still felt weak for some reason and after such a strenuous moment he needed to rest. After he was rested enough, Raven pulled him towards her wanting another time. Which turned into four more times. The other Titans tried in vain to open the door, but Raven had it sealed shut along with the entire room.

The End


End file.
